The Emperor's Shadow
by Dark-Half-Raven
Summary: My take on a Padme survives Episode 3 Story... Inspired by the tragedy of Jill Valentine in Resident Evil 5, and two Fanfictions on this site. Check intro notes on Chapter one for details!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE, JUST TO CLARIFY THAT FACT.**

 **I'm a keen Star Wars fan, and I had this idea for a story after reading two Fanfics on this site. One features Padme as a Royal Guard, which gave me the immediate inspiration for this. It's called Crimson Guardian by GuardianSoulBlade, and I do recommend that you check it out using the below link. The other is one that remains among my favourite Fanfictions on this site, the Resident Evil 5 fanfiction No Cage Worse, by Mr. Penbrook. This one covers Jill Valentine between Lost in Nightmares and Resi 5 proper, and is well worth your time if you are a fan (it is dark, so go carefully). I have not read it in a couple of years, but I did borrow from it to write this-Padme as Jill Valentine I thought would be a cool story. I hope somebody likes this, and I thought that I'd credit the two main inspirations.**

 **If you are one of the two aforementioned writers, I can take this down no problem if you so desire. I just had an idea, and channelled your two stories to make it happen. If it offends you, I deeply apologise. Likewise, if you like it, let me know.**

 **CRIMSON GUARDIAN: s/3710158/1/Crimson-Guardian**

 **NO CAGE WORSE: s/5021179/1/No-Cage-Worse**

 **A** **nyway...on with the story. Comment on it if you please...**

My name is Padme Amidala.

As far as the galaxy knows, I disappeared amidst all the chaos surrounding the end of the Clone Wars, the Jedi's fall from grace and the declaration of the New Order and subsequent rise of the Empire. As far as the galaxy is aware, I was declared dead under mysterious circumstances. Far from the story of my miraculous resurrection and ongoing survival, this is the story of the perpetual nightmare that is my continued existence. Formerly Queen of Naboo, formerly Senator, formerly married, formerly a mother…now I am none of these things. I am officially dead…and dead inside.

I am also the Emperor's trophy-his plaything. A symbol of his power…

And I can tell nobody. All I can do is tell my own story in my head, as I am unable to disclose it to anybody. And through doing so, I can attempt to hold onto my past, my identity, my real name…even though the woman they belonged to is long dead, both officially and spiritually.

So how am I alive, and more importantly-how did it get to this point?

Well, the nightmare began on the medical facility on Polis Massa, after I gave birth to my twin children. I'm trying to keep that fact secret from Palpatine, and I try not to think about it too much in case he tries to read my thoughts through the Force. He's very perceptive that way-and loves being in control. Obsessed with power…and very paranoid about any potential threat to his precious Empire…real or imagined. He would not think twice about slaying either Luke or Leia…

Anyway, I was recovering well-Obi-Wan had placed a Jedi healing spell on me that allowed me to recover from the combined agonies of that force choke and childbirth. I was alive…yet heartbroken. I was the happiest I had ever been…and it was all taken away by the newly self-declared Emperor. My husband, my soul mate, had been twisted and manipulated…and is now completely lost to me. Almost completely…I cannot lose hope. There is still good in him…and hope is all that I have left. And a vengeful fury…At least, I had that until I saw Obi-Wan Kenobi-and realised what must have happened on Mustafar. Two went down, one came up…And I felt my heart break at that moment…no words passed between us, but the mere sight of Obi-Wan and the look on his ashen face told the whole story. I vowed that I would avenge Anakin's fall to the Dark Side and would help to destroy the Empire that Palpatine had built for himself. And I knew how it could be done…

I knew that a counter-insurgency was building against Emperor Palpatine, and I had helped some of the main figures planning this to keep their secret. Unfortunately, it seems that you cannot do anything on Coruscant without Palpatine knowing about it. While my allies were able to scatter to the four winds and begin their Rebel Alliance, the Emperor had made plans to prevent me from doing likewise. Like the Jedi had fallen into the trap of Order 66, and Senator Organa was ambushed by the clone troopers, Palpatine had accounted for the possibility of me rebelling as well. One of my doctors was in fact an agent of Palpatine…

While my allies were discussing what to do next, this agent drugged me, sneaked my unconscious body aboard a ship right under their nose, and kidnapped me from Polis Massa. The one thing that I counted as a blessing was that he was completely unaware that I had given birth-he had no idea about my twin children, thanks to how well the others were keeping the reason for my visit a secret. He assumed that I was being treated after my encounter with Lord Vader…the name makes me feel hollow inside. Unfortunately, while my children were safe-my allies would ensure that-there was still the matter of myself. And this agent brought me before his Master.

And I can remember the scene like it was yesterday. It lives on in my every waking nightmare…


	2. Chapter 2

THE EMPEROR'S CHAMBERS,

IMPERIAL PALACE

He greets me with an evil laugh, a grating laugh that has a hint of madness about it. He sat in a throne sitting atop the stairs. The throne was solid black and sat atop a flight of stairs that meant that he could look down upon anyone entered the room. The room also had a viewport that looked out onto the Coruscant skyline-a fitting place to view his new Empire. The throne faced this window, and its occupant sat gazing out through the viewport. The throne finally turned, as his agent left the room-leaving me alone to face the ravaged face of evil incarnate.

"So…you have returned at last!" He greeted me, with false sentiment.

I simply kept my composure. In truth, this man who I had once called friend was exuding evil. It dawned on me that he always had-he just knew how to hide it…and now it had cost us everything that we valued as a galactic community. I was also aware of the red-cloaked figures that stood around the room, standing watch over their Emperor. Ready to act at an instant…

I said nothing.

The Emperor sat cloaked in shadows, facing my direction with his black cloak form leaning back in the throne. His eyes pierced the darkness, hinting at the true power I now knew he contained.

"I sense that you wish to know what became of Lord Vader?"

"Is that what you call him now?" I spat out, unable to keep my temper in check any longer.

"And if Obi-Wan spoke the truth, he should be dead…"

The Emperor laughed, an evil chuckle that echoed around the room.

"He should have been dead, true enough…but his hate kept him alive. An example of the power of the Dark Side of The Force…we found him, and I saw to it that he got restored to life. So, he was rebuilt, and fitted with a life support system to keep him alive. Anakin Skywalker is dead, of course. And Darth Vader is my loyal servant."

At this, my calm façade was shattered.

"Anakin…lives? He survived?"

The Emperor looked directly at me.

"Anakin died, my dear. Darth Vader survived…"

"Where is he now?" I asked. If there was any hope for me…

The Emperor hit a switch. It showed a monitor from a camera on a familiar world…

"A familiar world has rebelled against my Empire. And even has one Jedi making a last stand…"

To my horror, it was Naboo! Clone troopers were fighting a mixture of Naboo military, Gungans, what looked like civilians…and one lone Jedi, battling back the troopers.

Suddenly, her face dropped-as the troopers parted to reveal their leader.

I was then forced to watch as a monster, covered head to foot in black body armour, mercilessly sliced his way through the fighters in the street. His lightsabre spared nobody, his mask showed no emotion. It was utterly terrifying…and it was all the handiwork of this evil mastermind. And the Jedi, to her credit, stood her ground…only to be cut down in short order by Darth Vader. It broke me to see my home world being subjugated like this...the Emperor's home world!

The Emperor positively crowed at the death of the lone Jedi, brave and defiant to the last.

"Good…good!" He said, delighted at the death of another prominent Jedi.

He then turned to me, and my blood froze. He had an evil smile on his face…

"He is such an asset to my Empire…I'm sure you'll agree."

And that smile instantly disappeared.

"You have proven a most useful pawn. A high-level pawn, but a pawn nonetheless. You were instrumental in my ascension to Supreme Chancellor; your assassination threat took you out of the game and gave Skywalker something to lose-not to mention that your Gungan friend played right into my hands. I really should thank him for that…"

I said nothing. I was too angry and scared now.

"We go back a long way…but now it is time for you to disappear. You see, I cannot allow Lord Vader to prove that you still live-I told him that you were dead."

"WHAT!?" I exploded. "Why?"

"To break what was left of his spirit, to fully convert him into a Disciple of the Dark Side…the all-powerful Sith Lord that he was always meant to become. Which leads me to the question…"

I felt a chill run down my spine as he smiled at me again.

"You see, I cannot allow you to be free as you will join up with your traitorous friends. They will be dealt with, in time…have no worries about that." He spat out the last few words.

"I cannot allow you to be imprisoned, as you will still be able to be found. I cannot use you as a sleeper agent, as you will need to be visible for the whole scheme to work. What will I do with you…?" He laughed. "I have it…" His voice grated out.

"When Anakin finds me…" I began.

"Lord Vader" the Emperor corrected.

"Lord Vader…" I said through gritted teeth. "When he finds me, your whole charade will be dead."

The Emperor laughed, exposing his rotting teeth.

"He will not find you. He's a very busy man…and you'll be in a cell so deep, he will never find you. I have one specially for you-it's built to handle force sensitives, so nobody using the Force can escape it. One other touch is that no Force user can identify if it is even there, let alone who is in it. So even if Lord Vader does return, he will never find you…and by the time he returns, I will have decided your fate."

He nodded to the guards at the door.

"Take her away…" He coldly said. And that was all that was necessary. The two guards were too strong for me and dragged me out of the chambers towards my new cell.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTICEABLY SHORTER, BUT WAS UNSURE HOW TO EXPAND ON THIS.**

My cell contained no windows, and only a small light. All I had was a bed, a refresher and a hatch which dropped food twice a day-the bare minimum to keep my strength up. I had no company, and to make matters worse the cell was also soundproofed as well as force proof, so I shouted myself hoarse after a few days. Once I lost my voice, the solitude became maddening.

Finally, I was pulled out of the cell by two Stormtroopers and was dragged to the Emperor's throne room again. He sat in his throne, with his back to me. In the room, however, was another of Palpatine's Imperial cronies. This one, however, looked different…more of a scientist type. I immediately gathered myself-this did not sound good. What was going to happen to me?

The scientist looked at me, and then looked at the Emperor. He said simply "Is this the test subject?"

The Emperor nodded. "Have everything ready. She'll be with you soon enough…"

My blood running cold, I nonetheless asked what was going on.

He looked at me and sat back on his throne as he addressed me.

"My scientist here has an invention that he wishes to test out. You may be just what he needs…"

"What do you mean? What sort of device?" I asked, my voice starting to sound strained due to lack of use.

"The laboratory scientists were tasked with means of maintaining loyalty in my subordinates, to ensure that they stay loyal and devoted. One such invention that they came up with was an

experimental serum that would not only amplify the subject's physical capabilities but would also leave them more susceptible to following orders. They regretfully had to shelve it due to it being too limited use-it would only last for minutes at a time. Meanwhile, another lab was working on a device that would allow for constant injections of bacta, to keep healing troopers in the field. Both are experimental tech, but my scientist that just left the room believes that they can be combined. I have used some suggestion to add some Sith knowledge to the device, just to increase its power. It is ready for testing of the prototype. All we need is a test subject…"

He looked at me, his scarred and deformed face now so close that I could smell his fetid breath.

"You will learn your fate after the device is grafted onto you. Take her away…"

And with that, I was dragged to the Emperor' secret Laboratory.

Within this terrible house of horror, I was fitted with the device. No anaesthetic-it was the most painful experience of my life (other than what I was in hospital for in the first place), and while I tried to bite back the screams, I could not fully succeed.

Once it was finished, I was shown my new augmentation. It looked like something from a horror holo-vid. A black durasteel mesh criss-crossing across my torso, with frequent claws digging into my chest, and a red jewel in the middle…that pulsated with evil power. Was it a Sith artefact? I had no idea…but I had a feeling about the device that it could not be for my benefit. I had no idea at that point that the device would turn my life into an unrelenting trauma.


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS WHERE THE CROSSOVER ELEMENTS WITH RESIDET EVIL 5 START KICKING IN. THE P30 DEVICE DOES SEEM LIKE THE SORT OF TOY THAT PALPATINE WOULD USE...I DID TRY TO ADD ONE TWIST TO IT THOUGH.**

After the surgery, I was dumped in my cell to recover. To make sure that I did not interfere, I was heavily sedated. The cocktail of drugs kept me unconscious for so long that by the time I came around, the stormtroopers were hauling me to the Emperor's Throne Room again.

He looked at me.

"Much better…now let's have a little test."

He pressed a button on a device that he had.

I felt a rush of adrenaline, a sudden surge of strength. I felt like I could easily take the Emperor-despite my capture, I had the strength suddenly to make my escape!

I attempted to attack him. However, he held up his hand.

Immediately, I heard a voice in my head telling me to stop…forcing me to stop. Yet the Emperor wasn't saying a word. To my horror, my body obeyed it-and froze. I could not move! How was he talking to me in my head?

The Emperor must have felt my thought, as he answered it…vocally this time.

"That device is forged with Sith knowledge at its core. It allows me to communicate with it through the Force…to communicate with its wearer. To control the person it is bonded to…"

He indicated a set of black robes nearby.

"Change into those". He ordered.

Despite myself urging myself not to obey the voice in my head, my body walked towards the robes. I was willing myself not to, but my body simply refused to accept my mental commands anymore! Palpatine laughed as he sensed my shock.

"Good…a simple first test. But how about a tougher task…?"

I finished putting on the black robes. They resembled Anakin's black Jedi robes when he had turned…they filled me with a sick sense of revulsion.

I then received another mental command.

"The wall panel…punch it, as hard as you can. Then turn around, and leap up to the balcony before jumping back off it and landing in front of me, on your feet…"

It felt impossible, and yet…I did it. The punch hurt my fist, yet astonishingly it made a dent in the durasteel wall panel. I had no idea that my punishing force could do that. Even more astonishingly, I accomplished the impossible-looking balcony feat through a series of athletic leaps that I had no idea were even possible for me!

The Emperor seemed impressed. "Good…the serum enhances your strength well enough. That was a good first test, but it needs more examination. That can come in time…"

The Emperor had not finished, however.

"Pick up the Vibroblade on the table" came the command into my head." I did, unquestioningly.

"Now…run the blade down the back of your hand."

Why would I do that!? I thought to myself. But again, my body was doing as this evil monster told it to-my right hand held the vibroblade in place and ran it down the back of my left hand-slicing the back of the hand open and allowing blood to ooze out.

"Good…Good!" The Emperor seemed happier, more impressed. I felt sick.

"Do you understand now, my dear…? One final test…put the Vibroblade down and pick up the blaster lying next to it." I was horrified when I did this too…what would I be forced to do now?

He hit a button on the Comlink.

"Guard…bring in the Rebel."

What I saw next made me sick to my stomach.

A pair of stormtroopers brought in Sabe′. My former bodyguard during my days as Queen of Naboo. My decoy…my protection…my loyal bodyguard, I had once described her as to Boss Nass, the Gungan ruler no less. She had been rebelling against Palpatine…?

"It would seem that a number of your people have been rebelling against Imperial rule. Several of your past guards and handmaidens among them…so disappointing. I was also told that a Gungan stood firm against my troopers, refusing to let them carry out their duty to justice. Such a pity, a former Senate representative too…"

At this, I knew that he referred to Jar Jar Binks. Clumsy and occasionally panicky, from the sound of things he had stood against the troopers…and been killed for it. But I wouldn't get long to mourn.

I looked at Sabe′. Her face, once a passable match for mine, was ashen and bruised, her eyes empty. However, she looked genuinely shocked to see me…and it must have been the Emperor's presence that kept her from addressing my presence in the room.

I tried to think of something to say. We had a game of speaking to each other in cryptic ways-it made it much easier for me to guide her when she was posing as me. However, Palpatine simply said "Silence" through the force, and I could not speak-no matter how much I willed it.

Sabe′ looked at me, and she finally found her voice.

"Padme′…what's going on? You…we heard you were dead…"

The Emperor answered for me.

"Well, she's very much alive…but officially dead. Half right…unfortunately, the truly dead one here is you-only at the end does one truly understand."

He looked at me and sent a mental command.

"Pick up the blaster."

My hand reached for the blaster lying on the table. It was shaking, and I felt myself being torn apart emotionally as I was forced to face what was about to happen…what I was about to do… And I felt absolutely sickened. I shook my head. "No…I won't do this. I cannot do this!"

The Emperor's tone was filled with steel.

"You can, and you will…you see, this is a Rebel. She took out some of my finest troopers before being caught. This insurgency needs to be crushed-and setting an example like this will do it. Consider this your final test…"

"Set it to Kill" came the next command.

"No…I can't!" I mentally replied, trying to use all my willpower to fight his control.

"Aim at her head…" came Palpatine's will.

I fought with every fibre of my being, my soul wracked as I attempted to prevent the shot. Nonetheless, my arm aimed at Sabe′s head.

Her eyes pleaded with mine-and I felt myself break.

"Do it…" He told me.

"I'm sorry…I can't fight it!" I tried saying this to Sabe′, to comfort her…but the words refused to pass my lips. My face was impassive thanks to the Emperor's control.

The shot went off. My best friend fell lifelessly to the floor, dead by my hand.

To my everlasting shame and revulsion, I was powerless to stop my hand pulling the trigger. The Emperor laughed that evil laugh of his that made me feel dead inside. I looked at my victim, and my insides felt nauseous.

The Emperor was jubilant. "Good…well done, my new plaything."

He looked at the body. Then he looked at me.

"How did that feel?"

I was beyond words at this point. I was in shock-I had been forced to execute my best friend, in nothing short of cold blooded murder. And the worst part of it was that I had no way of knowing how much more he would have me do for him!

The Emperor peered at me from beneath his hood.

"Now, are you aware of everything that you have just done?" He asked.

I nodded, shivering with the horror of it all.

"And did you try to stop yourself from committing those actions?" He then asked.

I nodded again. "I struggled…I begged myself…what in the force have you done to me?"

The Emperor's reply was chilling.

"That device injects a serum into you that keeps you under my control. You can witness your actions, but your body will no longer act on your whims. It is mine to command…and to control."

The Emperor looked at me. "Look me in the eye…"

I had no choice but to obey. My body was no longer mine to command.

"You…are now…mine." He said simply.


	5. Chapter 5

Emotionally and physically shattered, I collapsed on the floor.

The Emperor looked me over. "That's enough for today…"

He gestured to the guard.

"Take her back to the cell."

He then looked at me, as the guard approached.

"You are a most precious asset…so you will not be able to commit suicide or attempt to remove your device. You will be given a bacta patch and will heal your hand wound. Do you understand me?"

I forcibly nodded.

"Good…"

The guard then took me back to the cell.

He finally called for me a fortnight later.

From my perspective, it was truly torturous.

As per my orders, I was not allowed to tamper with my device. So, there it stayed, attached to my chest-ready to sap my free will and make me commit any number of atrocities. I was still clad in the robes he had forced me to wear-those of a Dark Jedi in look. I felt my insides convulse and my blood run cold even thinking about what he might want to do with me…

Finally, he called me in and put me out of my misery.

And in doing so, he subjected me to a scenario beyond my worst nightmares.

"Now let me reveal what will be your fate, my new plaything. As you know, Lord Vader cannot see you. So, I will hide you in plain sight…"

He indicated the red cloaked figures by the door, impassively standing guard.

"My Imperial Royal Guard. The best of the best, the toughest, the most loyal, and the deadliest troopers that the Empire has to offer. My ever-present bodyguards…."

He smiled, revealing rotting teeth.

"They are trained at a special facility. They are trained and tested in combat, in a variety of disciplines. They are also built up to be fanatically loyal…not that this will be a problem for you, my dear. They even have to sometimes kill each other…"

Inwardly, I was horrified. What was he doing…?

"I will send you undercover. You will enter under a false identity, under my personal patronage."

He waved his hand, to reveal a black mask.

"You will wear that mask…" came the mental voice. I picked it up and pulled it on. It was cloth, but completely concealed my identity. Nobody would ever know it was me…

"It will give me an opportunity to test remote control of that device and test your fighting skills. If you come back, you will have a role in my Empire."

I felt myself dying inside. What would I be forced to do…?

"Rules…you will not remove your mask in public. You will not reveal your identity to anybody and will instead maintain your cover identity. You will not talk unless spoken to, and even then, keep to short answers. And if you have the chance to kill an opponent in combat…you will do it!" He told me through rotting teeth.

I nodded. All that I could do.

The Emperor observed me, his piercing eyes penetrating his black hood.

"I'm fully aware of your history-you are good in a fight, and even better at maintaining a cover. Your days as Queen of the Naboo saw you nonetheless follow me on a number of occasions, but you still need to learn loyalty to me. Fortunately, this will be remedied. You are already a crack shot, so I have no concerns about that-and your efforts at thwarting the Trade Federation and the Separatists have proven your military strategy skill. Your little bait and switch with your handmaiden demonstrates a great ability to maintain a cover identity even when under great stress. This will prove very useful in the days to come."

He thought for a moment, before continuing.

"Of course, you have added benefits. Your serum will keep you dosed and able to perform more acrobatic attacks than would otherwise be possible, as well as augment your natural strength. You will be under my control through the Force the whole time, but the training in loyalty should enable me to relax my grip on you-make you a more efficient asset, able to serve me to the best of your abilities."

He smiled an evil, soulless grin as he spoke.

"You may die, naturally. It's to be expected-I only accept the best. And if the other candidate is better than you, then you will die. But I believe that you have what it takes to survive-and you will reward my faith and prove to be an important tool for me."

He then arranged my travel to this facility, while I stood unmoving and silent. In my head, however, I was frantic. I could not believe what was going to happen to me…I would be killed by the Emperor's most fanatically devoted servants…

…Or I would become one.


	6. Chapter 6

EMPEROR'S THRONE ROOM

ONE YEAR LATER

It had been worse than I had feared it would be.

One long year of being beaten half to death daily and bombarded with propaganda and brainwashing. I refuse to give into it…but unfortunately the device and serum work all too well, so I was still very much a slave to the Emperor.

The serum indeed added to my combat skills and gave me a surprising edge to my fighting abilities. I was able to move a little faster, and react with more agility, than the other recruits were prepared for. My fights were brutal…and I never lost one. And yes, I did kill some students. No choice…

I also never showed my face or revealed my identity. I stuck to my cover identity, and this led to some of the students wondering who I might be, but none dared to make any waves officially lest Palpatine himself cast judgement on them for daring to do so.

The most humiliating part was the Oath of Obedience. I did not believe a word of it, but there I was, forced to recite it-vowing to lay down my life for Palpatine if so needed.

I had survived-and graduated at the top of my class.

And now I would learn my fate.

The Emperor looked down at me from his throne.

"Ah. You survived…"

Of course, he knew this. He had been controlling me through the Force the whole time. He had even watched some of my fights personally.

"You are now particularly lethal. A worthy protector…in fact, you came top of the class-surpassing every one of my royal guard candidates! So, what to do with you…?"

He then got up from his throne. The Emperor walked with me down the corridor, his guards in tow. My mask was still in place, so nobody would have known it was me.

Finally, we entered a new room.

"Your new armour…" The Emperor gestured at a suit of armour on a mannequin.

I looked at it-in my head I was horrified.

The armour looked like that of a Royal Guard, except it was solid black-even the eyes. It had platform boots, as well as armour that would make me look more physically built than I actually was. The armour had several spots for concealed weapons-a blaster here, a vibroblade there. The whole thing was topped off by a black flowing cloak that would obscure the entire ensemble. A force pike lay by the side. I had grown used to this weapon in the Academy. It now felt like an extension of myself…

I dressed slowly in the armour, concerned that I was being turned into a monster. As every piece went on-body glove, armour plating, boots, gloves, cloak-I felt myself slowly disappearing, replaced by a lackey of the Emperor, ready to answer his every whim. The thought sickened me.

The helmet went on last. The Emperor himself took my helmet to place it on my head. He held it out for me to see.

"Your new face…my Shadow." He then placed the helmet on my head, completely erasing me from the galaxy. Now I was just an anonymous figure.

The Emperor smiled at me and pronounced me sentence.

"You are my Shadow. You will remain by my side, hidden in the shadows. Your presence will be hidden by the Force, undetectable to all unless I will it to be so. Nobody will see you until it is too late, and you will act on my every wish through the Force. You are not to speak unless I speak to you. If you see a threat to me, you will react to it with the speed and decisiveness that I expect from all Royal Guards. I will be training you on understanding my orders, even when given non-verbally. You will stand on guard in here, until I dismiss you. When you are dismissed, you will only eat in private-never remove your helmet in the presence of anybody else. If Lord Vader or anybody else questions you, you will answer the questions with the facts but with nothing else. You will never again speak your true name, planet of origin or any details of your past. You are Shadow, and that will be your identity. Do you understand me, my Shadow?"

I nodded.

Palpatine looked at me.

"One more thing…you will call me Master."

I nodded. "Yes, my Master…"

And at that moment, the realisation sank in.

Padme Amidala was dead. Officially dead…and dead inside. And Shadow was all that was left of her.

And all I could do was to take up my position guarding the monster I knew now was evil incarnate.


	7. Chapter 7

**FOR FINAL COMMENTS, SEE BELOW.**

PRESENT

I still stand on guard for him. I am indeed his last line of defence…not that he needs one. It's perfectly clear to me that he can handle himself, with his mastery over the Force. Seventeen years have passed…and I still stand as enslaved to him as I was when I was brought before him. Over time, the feelings of rage and pain have subsided-now I am utterly hollow. I exist for one purpose, and that is the Emperor's lackey. His Shadow…his last line of defence. My helmet renders me anonymous, and the Emperor's force shrouding makes me almost invisible…until it is too late for my victims. I am undetectable and highly effective…yet my will is not my own.

I have seen the rise of the Empire from the best seat in the house. I have been present for every scheme hatched, every ultimatum dispatched…and have been powerless to stop it, forced to watch in ever-vigilant silence. I have seen monsters emerge that subsequently preyed on the galaxy in the name of the Empire. The alien tactical genius known as Thrawn. The other Grand Admirals, each appointed personally by the Emperor and each one as xenophobic and sycophantically loyal as the last. Tarkin, architect of the Doctrine of Fear that threatens to paralyse the Galaxy under Imperial rule. Ysanne Isard, Iceheart, the Director of Imperial Intelligence so ruthless that even took down her own father to get to where she is. The young woman with fiery red hair known as the Emperor's Hand. The list goes on….and yet, one figure towers above them all.

Darth Vader. The Dark Lord of the Sith. The Right Hand to the Emperor.

He is still Anakin Skywalker, my soul mate. He is still alive beneath that frightening all-encasing armour, but the Emperor has done an admittedly brilliant job of burying the man that he used to be-leaving instead the most feared man in the galaxy in his place. The mere mention of Vader is enough to quell most stirrings of rebellion. When he is sent to settle a problem…it stays settled.

And yet, there are rebellions. Names of fellow senators-Mon Mothma of Chandrila, Bail Organa of Alderaan, Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia…all senators from my time. All declaring their intention to oppose Palpatine and the Empire, and all joining together to form a Rebel Alliance aiming to restore the Republic. It should have been my name on that Charter as well, but it is not. But I have faith in the Alliance. Palpatine cannot take that away from me-just because I do not-cannot-say it does not mean that I am not thinking it. Palpatine's serum and device controls my body and actions, but my thoughts inside my head are still my own. He controls me through the Force…shrouds me with the same powers…but my mind is still my own, albeit trapped inside my own head.

And Vader-Anakin-has never detected my presence. Not once. I am too well hidden for that.

So, what do I hope for? Do I even know such a thing as hope? Can I dare to hope?

I can…and I must.

I can hope that the Rebel Alliance does kill Palpatine and end his Reign of Terror before he properly builds his Sith Empire. But more likely is that he will beat them and use me as one of the tools to do it. I have killed for him before…it devours a part of me every time. I know that I am bound to guard him from the shadows all the time, but sooner or later the Rebels will come before him-either as part of a plan or in defeat-and I know that I will be forced to kill them. There will be no way for me to prevent this outcome-the control is too strong. I am faced with the realistic likelihood that I will be coerced into murdering a former friend and ally…and the thought is enough to break me.

And what of my children? Luke and Leia?

They were both hidden after their birth, and the fact that the Emperor knows nothing about them is a good sign. They will be strong in the Force-the fact that Anakin is their father makes that an inevitability. Will they arise to face the Emperor? Or even the rasping, cyborg monster that my husband has become? What will happen then?

The one thing that I know is that I will be in the best position to witness this…

 **IF YOU READ THIS FAR, I THANK YOU. IF YOU'VE COMMENTED, I ALSO THANK YOU AND WILL REPLY WHEN I AM ABLE. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS ON HOW THIS CAN PROGRESS OR BE IMPROVED, LET ME KNOW. I'D VALUE SOME INPUT ON THIS.**

 **IN REGARDS TO PADME'S NEW LOOK, JUST GOOGLE 'IMPERIAL SHADOW GUARD'. SHE'S NOT A FORCE ADEPT, BUT I SAW THE ARMOUR AND THOUGHT THAT IT LOOKED AWESOME. SO I THOUGHT I'D USE THAT INSTEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD ARMOUR.**


End file.
